In active rolling stabilization systems on motor vehicles, actuating elements are activated by an electronic control unit in such a way that active stabilizers at the axles right the vehicle. In these systems, stabilizers are generally provided at the front axle and at the rear axle of the vehicle. During cornering, both stabilizers are supposed to support the vehicle body on the side which is on the outside of the curve. Activation of the stabilizers of the front and rear axle on opposite sides relative to the direction of travel creates critical problems in terms of vehicle dynamics and must therefore be avoided at all costs. When using separate stabilization devices for each axle, their correct functioning is therefore generally monitored by an electronic control device. This imposes demanding requirements on the functional reliability of this control device.